


Working Around It

by sydendless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Other, Pack Dynamics, Sexism, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and also a brothel, because, but its really a ruse, but mainly a school and hospital, omegas can't own a business, tony runs a brothel, unless its a brothel, using laws against people that try to use laws against you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydendless/pseuds/sydendless
Summary: Tony runs a safe haven for omegas under the guise of the only business an Omega can legally own... a brothel.  Tony has managed to turn it into a school and hospital and everything else an omega can need, The law is starting to breathe down his neck about the rumours that it's not just a brothel and are trying any way they can to get him to close down shop. Tony has been battling to keep his doors open and himself and other omegas safe for years and it's starting to get to him.Steve, Bucky, and the rest of the avenger's pack find themselves in need of help when Clint gets gravely injured. They find their way to Tony's brothel. The pack takes it upon themselves to help Tony and the others keep the place up and running. Steve and Bucky never expected to be so drawn to the fisty omega who would rip himself apart to save others but now that they are they need to win him over.





	1. prologue

Town or Britam- Franklin Inn- Twelfth Moon of the Sun Season

Clint’s unheeded warning rages through their heads. It was supposed to be a safe path. One they travelled so often that it seemed silly to worry. Clint had been asking them to stop for the night for the past two hours. He had said they were all tired and should rest. That he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. It was foolish but, they wanted to bed down in an inn for the night, and let that desire override the advice. Now here they were. Staying in an inn pacing back and forth waiting for help they didn’t know for sure would come, with Clint bleeding out slowly on the cot. All for their stupid decisions.

They had already been to one healer. The pack had gone to the closest town with a healer possible and had regretted their decision. They practically had to threaten the alpha to do his job on what the man described as a “useless waste of space omega.” and even then he did as little as possible seemingly only giving him a short-term solution. After listening to almost two hours of hate and vitriol about how disposable Clint must have been to let him travel in a war pack. The only thing Keeping Natasha from ripping her mate out of reach was that Clint did seem a little better.

The saving grace was the House omega. The woman was brave, cunning, and willing to help, despite the large bruises that had decorated her face and arms. She Had snuck a paper with instructions to Loki, the packs only other omega, as they were leaving under the guise of giving them sympathy. They had followed the instructions to a nearby inn and now they can do nothing but wait.

Bucky and Steve were practically hunched into themselves with guilt and still seemed to be bristling with enough anger to match the rest of the pack. Natasha looked ready to tear someone apart as she sat by her Mates bedside. Loki was resting in a chair nearby to replenish his magic while Thor checked out the window every few seconds in hypervigilance. Sam was sitting on the floor in the corner trying to talk Steve and Bucky into calming down when there was a knock at the door.

Thor Rushed forward normally more full of energy than the others to check the door pushing both Steve and Bucky out of the way. He looked through the peephole, as Loki had drilled into his head a thousand times, and the tension leaked from his frame relaxing the others in the room.

A small female voice drifted quietly through the door “Hello. I've come to help you.”

Thor opened the door without a second thought. “Please my lady come in. What can you do for our ailing shield brother?”

The healing house omega walked to the centre of the room wearily with her travel cloak fluttering with the movement revealing three bundles that she kept hidden. Noting the mix of hopeful and aggressive body language. She holds up her arms a little in a show of non-aggression and begins talking in a no-nonsense tone “I can halt his bleeding for now. And stop the pain. You can’t see most of it. A small amount of the bleeding is internal but the internal bleeding will likely be deadly. I don't have a clean or safe space to operate on him. I'll do what I can and give you the best chance he has. Do you know any stasis spells or runes?” she asks while pulling an equipment pouch out of a pocket in her cloak. 

As soon as her eyes reach Clint she steps forward past Natasha and begins pulling things from the pouch Checking on him and readying her supplies in quick order.

Loki speaks up from his chair looking much more attentive “I know some stasis runes but they're weak I'm out of practice.”

She nods “This will stop the pain,” she says and then promptly forces Clint's mouth open and makes him swallow a clear vile of liquid. The effects seem immediate as Clits face losses some of its tension. “You'll need to cast a continuous straightening spell on them then. It will take a lot out of you but when I'm done if it doesn't hold he may die before you can reach your destination,” she says as she cleans the wound with another clear vile that bubbles threateningly on contact.

Bucky and Steve straighten at the prospect of being able to do something. “Destination? Where do we need to go? How much time do we have?” Bucky asks. 

Steve looks on from Bucky's side normally he’d be the one in charge of asking questions but after what happened he’s not sure if he can trust himself to. He’s glad Bucky was taking the lead on this. He averts his eyes from the work on Clint both in respect and out of nausea. No pack member should have to go through this. Natasha begins to pace as the others look away from the horrible sight. 

The woman begins stitching together flesh and starts coating the area with a blue ointment. “Based on the damage the best estimate I can give you is two moons time. That's the same amount of time it takes to travel where you need to go so you must hurry.” Natasha’s pacing becomes more agitated as the woman lets out a barely audible curse as some of the ointment turns green. The woman quickly wipes it off and applies more until the ointment stays blue. “Stop pacing you'll need your strength to carry him. Mates Heal faster in one another's arms.” 

Natasha settles down and the woman begins talking again. “There is a town two days northwest from here named Fralin, go there. There is a compound that masquerades as a whorehouse. Its owned by an omega that is smart enough to use it as a front for a school and healing house for omega. They’re leery of alphas and won't let anyone but omeas in unless they trust them. They’ve been tricked before even with just that. On the side of the building, there is a hidden door it has two lanterns on either side and a drawing of a circle with a triangle in the middle of it. You will knock seven times and back a bit away. They will greet you. Your other omega will explain what happened and vouch for you. They will take them inside to heal him and you will be told where to wait. If they can save him I give you my word they would move heaven and earth to do so.” She begins wrapping bandages around Clint.

Steve responds “That's a lot to remember. This is happening very fast.”

She turns to him. “It has to if you want your packmate to survive. I've written down the instructions for you but you need to leave as soon as you can.” she finishes wrapping his bandages and motions Loki forwards to begin his rune work. Before handing a pouch to Steve.

Thor asks with his normally booming voice “How can we repay you this kindness?” 

She looks over the group as they ready themselves and nods to herself. “There is something you can do.” Thor watches as she almost reluctantly unhooks the last pack she carries from her cloak. “When you arrive... the omega who runs the house… His name is Tony Stark please give this package to him. I…” for the first time since they saw her cowering from her alpha at the healing house she looks unsure of herself. “I had gone against his wishes when I went with my husband. I thought he was a good man. I thought I could do good work. Tony had seen beyond his lies and begged me not to trust him. I didn’t listen. He told me that I would always have a place there and if I was ever in trouble to send that back to him. I was foolish and declined it but they snuck it into my bag.”

She releases a noise as though strangling a sob and covers her mouth. “If-if you could return that to him. I would be eternally grateful.” she curls her other arm over her stomach as if to hold herself together. After a moment she holds out the pack to Thor.

He steps forward and grasps both the pack and the hands holding it. “My dear women I will do anything in my power to do as you wished no matter the outcome.” he says the words like an oath as he takes the pack. 

After a moment she walks to the door before pausing “Thank you. I must leave now. I wish you safe travels May the goddess and her mate watch over your pack.”

As soon as the preparations are done they set off. They have to make it.

 

Town of Fralin-City Hall-Thirteenth day of the sun season

“Rise Omega Anthony Stark and make your case against the accusations.” The judge asks.

“What set your honour? I find myself being escorted to your court without warning while I was attending my finances and only being told that there were two sets of accusations raised against me. Neither of which I was made aware of. By law, I must be informed two days prior to the date that I am to appear. If I am not then it is considered the fault of the courts and I an entitled to reimbursement for my time. And a retrial with the judge of my choice.” Tony says glancing Between The Judge and the courthouse full of people waiting for the newest spectacle that Tony never fails to give. Waiting for him to fail once and jeer at his attempts.

The judge’s face turns red with anger “An Omega doesn't share those rights. The case continues.”

Tony lifts one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “I’m afraid you've forgotten article thirteen subsection nine of the charter of our country. That was written to protect Omega’s from oppressive Alpha influence outside of their home and to keep them from being sentenced for crimes they did not commit. There would after all your honour be no reason to not inform the accused unless you're trying to get them to admit to a crime you know they haven't committed. Is that what you're trying to do your honour?” he says then bats his eyes in false innocence.

The Judge sputters as the crowd laughs. “You have been charged with attempting to own your own business despite being an omega, and willfully and unlawfully breaking the marriage bonds of others. Your hearing will be held in two days with a judge of your choice.”

“I’d like to choose Judge Fury, your honour,” he says with a shark-like grin.

“Judge Fury is out of town and will be until night two days from now at the earliest.” The Judge practically shouts in outrage.

“Oh, my! Well, I suppose that I will schedule off for then and hope he returns or the date will have to be reset another two days out. At least that's what article nine subsection twenty says.” Tony grins brightly at the Judge.

“Cases postponed” is practically an angry howl as the gavel slams down.

Tony stands and leaves the courthouse. As soon as he leaves the smile drops from his face. Rhodey falls into step beside him as he walks. “Tones you've been at this song and dance for the past five years. Happy, Pepper, and I have stopped so many assassination attempts on you it's terrifying. Don't you think it's time to trade towns now? We’ve been over this it would be so much easier in a smaller town or even a bigger town. Or at this point any town that isn't here.”

Tony sighs and rubs his hand down his face “Your right we have had this conversation. We’ve had it too many times and you already know what i'm going to say. I can’t leave. So many people depend on us. Some aren't able to be moved. What if someone comes for help and we're not here? I can't take the chance Rhodey. I’m giving people safety. Moving would be too dangerous. We could be attacked.”

Rhody sighs “At least think about it Tones. They’re starting to get laxer on laws preventing Omega from owning business near the capital. Think of how many people you could help over there. I know you’re ok with using the brothel as part of this so you can own it but what if you could start something more over there? Please consider it Tones. You know we’ll always protect you and the others but you’re running yourself down to the bone trying to keep others safe. What will you do when they take even more drastic measures? We need to do something before it all comes burning down.”

Tony shakes his head “Then I'll rebuild. I’ve been to the bottom, I’m not unfamiliar with the process of forging my way back up.”

They reach the door and Tony puts on a smile. He opens the door with a shout “Hello May!” 

The Omega keeper smiles from behind the desk “Hello Tony. Are you okay?”

“I pulled out an obscure law and now we have at least two more days before we have to worry about it. Keep your eyes peeled though. Has there been any trouble?” he asked turning more serious.

May shrugs “Happy threw out two snoopers and Pepper caught someone trying to trick Cristen and escorted him to the police. He’s in for a long night in jail when we let it out that he was after Christen’s money her alpha doesn't take well to that.”

Tony nods relieved. It seems like they had a slow night. “Okay, May I'll be in the back for the rest of the night. Make sure you trade shifts this time. I know you have trouble sleeping but you need the rest.”

Rhodey follows Tony to the back “Your one to talk right? We'll talk more about this tomorrow.” he says as he begins walking to his room. 

Tony opens a secret door and is greeted by Jane and Darcy.

“Tony I’m so glad your back I was worried!” Jane says as he approaches and nods fondly to the ladies in the room. 

“From the way Darcy is practically bouncing, I'd say something good happened?”

Darcy smiles “Yep not sure I understand it myself but Bruce and Jane got some pretty cool results they’ve been waiting to show you all day!... well maybe not all day. They found it about two hours before you got nabbed and have been waiting for you to get back!”

“Well then show me the science!” he says with a laugh in his voice. 

In the back of his mind, he knows he’s getting too tired. He’s been fighting since his parents died. And every battle he fights could tare all his progress down. He just needs something to happen. Just anything to tip the scales. He needs protection. He needs something. He’s been trying too hard for far too long. He needs help. He settles into the chatter and familiar hum of magic and life. He’ll have to fight again in two days. He has to win.


	2. Just a start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers just want to make sure their pack member is ok.
> 
> The sines that danger is lurking around the corner keep flowing in for Tony, but there are court battles to win and people to help first.

Two miles from the town of Fralin- Rose’s woods- the Fourteenth Sunset of the sun season

They’ve been running for two suns nonstop. The pack had yet to slow down since they left the inn where the omega of the healing house had done her best to give them the time they needed. No one dared to stop. Now They didn’t have much of her gift left. They ran as fast and hard as they could praying they would be able to get help before it was to late.

The sun was falling under the horizon and Clint was looking worse for the wear. The injured Omega even in unconsciousness hid his face in his mate's neck to seek comfort from his position in her arms. Natasha’s face was set in a stony look of determination and worry as she held her mate in her arms. Her limbs were heavy with strain but her grip never wavered and her pace never slowed. She had spared no thoughts to anything else as she moved. She only held her love as he trembled and she ran.

Loki had given up the idea of running on his own hours ago after he had almost fallen from exhaustion. He didn't have the time to pretend to embarrassed by his brother's insistence to carry him the rest of the way. Instead, he perched himself on his brothers back when asked and concentrated on the spells he needed to stabilize his packmate until they received help. He was so tired but he pushed on. He could do this. He will do this. They’re so, so close.

Sam trailed behind the group eyeing the surrounding woods. His muscles were tense and ready to spring. Clint and he shared a job when they travelled. They were the lookouts and now one of the packs most important sets of eyes was down for the count. Sam had seen how nervous Clint looked but still sided with the pack alphas. Part of the blame rested on his shoulders. He should have done better than that.

Steve and Bucky ran ahead of the group as the leaders. The run was tiring but rage and the indescribable guilt over letting a packmate be injured were more than enough to keep them going. Bucky was no stranger to the helpless feeling that came with an injured or sick packmate. He and Steve had been pack back when Steve was tiny and scrawny with an attitude that just didn’t match the rest of him. But this? This was all about a bad call made for a stupid reason. Wanting a night in a real bed does not override the need for safety.

They had both been in an army pack together even before they started the Avengers pack. The need for safety above all else had been drilled into their heads long before this. This is where not listening to their packs needs put them. Exhausted and running to get a packmate and friend healed from a blow that was meant for Steve. Both normally proud alphas strung tight in guilt and concern leading their pack as fast as they could through the woods to some unknown town.

Bucky see’s the town first “It’s up ahead. Just a little farther!” he yells and they all pick up the pace. When they clear the tree line the town of Fralin sprawls out in front of them. Stone buildings as far as the eye can see. They pause just before the first house and Steve pulls a map and instructions from the pouch the healing house omega had given him. “This way.” he points as he begins to lead them. They take several side streets as the sun lowers to give them the cover of darkness. The woman had given them instructions that practically begged for stealth as not an eye turned to them despite being new to the town.

They took passages and moved through secret doors with a silent precision. They were warned that the help they were to get was illegal but to know the lengths those who knew went threw to keep this place of healing undiscovered was staggering. The instructions end and they see it a wall that has several lanterns spaced out evenly along its side. They approach the wall and Begin the search for the mark.

“Thor let me down. I’ll need to be the one to go inside with Clint.” Loki whispers into the silence and walks to Natasha as soon as he’s down. “You can’t put up a fight Nat. I know you want to keep him with you but he needs a healer.”

She takes a long look at Clint’s form before she nods “Don’t let him out of your sight. Please Loki.” she hands him over carefully. Only just stopping herself from bringing her mate back into her arms when Loki wobbles slightly under his wait before steadying himself.

“Found it!” Sam says as he points to the mark. All the others all move to stand away Sam knocks seven times and backs away as instructed. 

After a long moment that feels like an eternity, the wall begins to warp and transition from a stone block to Wooden door. It creaks open just enough to see a sliver of the person on the other side. ”Who are you? Why are you here?”

Loki Takes care to slowly step into view “My name is Loki I am an omega. This is Clint. He is also an omega. The pack we belong to was attacked and Clint has been badly wounded. We were told by Britam’s healing house omega That we could seek help here after she did what she could.”

The women at the door still seems leery but looked struck by concern for Clint. Her eyes although suspicious had softened “And who are those behind you?”

Loki doesn't hesitate to say “They are the other members of our pack. Please. We were told he didn’t have much time. I’m Running low on Magic I’ve been keeping him stable.”

The woman seems to come to a decision. “Only the omegas can come in. The others will wait here for instruction.” She pulls the door open and ushers Loki forward and into the Building quickly before shutting the door behind them. The door once again melts from one form to another and once again becomes a stone wall. They listen closely but no sounds can be heard. The wait for something to happen seems far too long but only lasts a few minutes in all reality. 

The sounds of a group of people come from the right. Three figures approach them carefully. They watch as they come into view. Two of the figures are obviously alpha and obviously trained the third seems like an omega with little to no combat training and looks put off by the hostile atmosphere. “If you go back the way you came for five turns and head to your right there is an inn called ‘The Raven’s Inn’ you can bed down there If anything happens or the situation changes we’ll inform you by stopping by. If anyone asks ...you were never here. Anyone who you speak to that you know from here you met long ago at a bar. Are we clear?”

Bucky nods and leads the pack away. They make it to the inn without a word.

When they get there they pay for their room and settle in for the night tiredly.

 

Town of Fralin- Stark house- The Fourteenth Moon of the Sun Season

 

Tony has never shied away from his work no matter what form it was in. All the members of his front staff are there of their own free will. They are taken care of far beyond what most would dream to think. Tony had built the Stark House from the ground up. He built it with his own blood sweat and tears. He had worked the same jobs as everyone else has at least a month each in the past. 

Sometimes it’s hard to think about the way he started. The way his friends were disgusted with him in the beginning. He started this as a way to gain freedom, a way to take back his dignity in the only ways he could. When his parents died he was young. Too young to marry. Too young to take his own funds. Too young for the looks his ‘uncle’ Obadiah had given him. The man was put in charge of his life and he was told in no uncertain terms he would never be anything. Never amount to anything. That all he would ever be good for was breeding.

He was taught to be ashamed of himself. He tried everything. Friends, courts, lawyers, everything and no one would or could help. Not one person looked twice at the young, rich, ‘pampered’ Omega. Even with his bruises, “He must have fallen down the stairs.” they'd laugh. So instead he decided to help himself. He read every law. Every news article every scrap of legal knowledge he could. He consumed all the knowledge he could of any kind he could get ahold of. Be it legal, medical, scientific, blacksmithing, woodworking, it didn’t matter he had years even if the years were few. 

Then one day he had looked himself in the mirror and decided what was before him was his.

Later just as he turned of age he was told Obadiah was wanting to marry him to himself or his son he made his move. He wore as little clothing as he could get away with and approached the courts with his request. He requested all he could get under the law. He took what was left of his parent's funds and started the only thing he was guaranteed to give him a choice. A whorehouse. An escape. He wouldn’t be the cowering omega in the corner. He took what they said and slammed it into the faces of those that would use him. They said he was made to worship in bed. To give himself willingly to “Whoever would take such a wretched omega” like him. No. he built a place of worship for others to lay down and give offerings to omegas and others to have their time as they wished. The Stains said he would get nothing and be nothing. Instead, he took almost everything from them and built a life of his own.

The first employee he received was a widow who had lost her spouse to the war and was in desperate need of money to feed her child. He offered her a job cleaning and after a bit, she decided to take on customers. Then an abused bata on the run. An omega with a limp who had no prospects and was sick of lonely heats. People without a place to go and no freedom or safety. Tony took in all he could and provided all that was needed. 

Then when the money was rolling in faster than could be spent the other side of the business was started quietly, small things at first. Teaching maths and reading to workers and their children alike, helping through stomach aches and colds. Then more came for help. The more people came the more could be done. More came for peace or freedom or escape and Tony would not and could not turn them away. Friends came back. Threats rose and sometimes attacked. Tony was responsible for much more than himself now. All of that could come crashing down if someone caught wind of half of his business. No Tony would never be ashamed of the life he made himself and others even if some would think it disgraceful.

He had carved out a place for himself and those in need and was never once sorry for it.

And now it was time for the busiest part of the night and for the more legal part of his business. The main staff room is full as he prepares to make his nightly speech. All the house workers in various states of appealing dress. Some were draped over furniture or other people languidly while some stand tall and proud. All ready to start the main part of the night and take over the for the day shift.

“Okay, everyone. Tonight’s rush plans to be big because of the attempted court hearing yesterday. We all know how fast word travels. I’ve talked to all of you earlier and we’ve made the schedule as well as we can. If you haven't taken your medicine do so now. May, you're in charge of the night shift lobby again.” Tony starts and May does a mock salute in his direction. 

He smiles at the cheeky beta before continuing. “This means extra caution. Don’t open any doors tonight unless it fits exact protocol. Don’t gossip. Keep everything quiet that's not meant to be loud. Tonight’s high tension but don’t let it affect your work. Just be your charming selves and flirt the pants off anyone who comes through the doors. Everyone knows the precautions and the ways call for help if things go bad. Kim will check your enchantments on the way in. everyone line up and head out. Have a good night tonight!” the usual round of cheering reaches his ears before they line up at the door for Kim to check their enchantments and head out into the customer lobby. 

Tony steps up to the end of the line. He may not be entertaining any of the customers in a private manner today but he has to make an appearance. Today he wears a short pair of shorts that cling to his frame and hug his backside with the top button undone, and a loose dress shirt complete with high heels and a shockingly red vest. He smiles as he approaches the door and waits for Kim to check his safety enchantments.

He makes sure to greet the customers in his usual teasing fashion and leave enough of a lasting impression that he won't be missed for the rest of the night. He watches the goings on with careful eyes until he feels three barely there taps on his shoulder from behind. He turns to see Carol Danvers standing behind him. “Hello, beautiful! Can I interest you in the Usual tonight?” Carol smiles and nods before following behind him with a regal and confident swagger to her steps.

As soon as the doors close and the privacy spell is in place they each take the time for a long breath out. Carol stands straight in the room not wanting to touch anything “I found out who pressed the charges. It’s Hammar.”

Tony sits down on the counter and practically sags with relief “Good. I’ll be against good odds. As long as Hammer is Hammer I could probably win.”

Carol shakes her head “They’re bringing in Stern as a witness. It might still be a challenge. Not only that but we both know how juries are stacked against omega.”

“As long as I rile Hammer enough he wouldn't even think of asking the right questions. Stern could be an issue but The only thing I can do is try Carol. We’ve been so close to being found out so many times. We need to establish groundwork. We need to make it so we have a fighting chance. You know how many people depend on this. And the numbers slowly getting even bigger.” Tony says seriously.

Carol fidgets a bit with her clothes to make it look like she “Got the time she paid for” as they say, and changes the subject “It’s getting more dangerous here Tony. Your talking about setting groundwork. That's going to take time. Time and a lot of attention focused on you. It’s going to get bad here if you keep going like this Tony. We need to move out of here. This one's going to be big.”

Tony begins messing up his hair and explains quietly “I know... It’s too risky. Carol These people came to me looking for help. I’m not about to risk their lives and livelihoods like that. Find me a safe way. Find me a safe way and I’ll think about it.”

Carol opens her arms to invite Tony in for a hug to try and make her scent stick to him long enough.”There's talk that there might be an attack soon Tony. You need to be careful. You need to lay low for a while.”

Tony accepts the hug and slots himself into her arms. “You know I can’t. The moment I try they’ll have someone else here in their sights… I’ll tell Rhodey you said you love him?”

Carol decides to let it drop and slowly pulls away after a long moment “Yes, please! Tell him I miss him.”

Tony nods “You know I will.” Tony Lets Carol Prowl out of the room first and follows after making just enough of a scene to catch attention but not enough to make people suspicious of what could have gone on between the famous Captain Danvers and the famous for less… savoury reasons Tony Stark. 

When they reach the main hall again and are visible to the visitors he grabs her wrist weakly and she turns so he can stand on his toes to whisper in her ear “Thank you again.”

She plays off of it beautifully and gives him a leering look before sauntering off with a barely visible nod.

While a few eyes are on him he makes a show of sweeping the room with his gaze. The bartender is doing well and so are all of the workers dancing to show off and entice customers. Luckily brothels have long passed the point that allowed them to basically include a small socializing area. Drinks were, of course, a necessity. 

His eyes stop on a male bata. Tony hadn't seen him before and from the looks of him and his friends, it seemed like he was more brought against his will than anything. Perfect. He took his time to slink up to the bata and ask “Is this seat taken?”

The poor guy doesn't seem to realise there are no open seats around him before he says no and Tony smiles as brightly as he can and straddles the bata easily. The bata sputters as Tony does nothing but smile as he sits on his lap. Tony laughs as to man tries to keep up in conversation with their faces inches apart only to freeze when he grinds down unexpectedly. 

When he feels two taps on his shoulder he turns to see Darcy “Hay boss one of the girls got a little too much to drink and can’t come out do you think you could help us get her to bed?” Darcy doesn't come to him while he’s on the floor unless they had a visitor in the back. He nods and stands from where he was straddling the very dazed looking Bata customer. “Sorry, hun. Next time maybe?” he tells him with a wink before strutting away. He hears the man's friends teasing the “lucky bastard” in fun and laughs at the guy’s outraged squeak.

It takes a minute to sneak all the way to the back but when they do Darcy’s face takes on a serious look that’s all too rare for her “Jane answered the back door. We have an injured Omega with internal bleeding and his omega packmate. The conscious one says they were attacked days ago and got word to come here from a healers omega. The wounds match what they say happened. The rest of the pack is out back. Not too many but they all look trained. Who should we send?”

Tony goes through the schedule in his mind. “Send Rhodey, Happy and Bruce out. Send them to the Raven’s inn. Cho and Christine are on this right?” he says turning to walk to the small viewing room. 

Darcy nods “They are. I'll go get the boys to show the pack away.”

Tony steps into the observation room and sees the poor packmate Darcy must have been talking about. He looked exhausted but unwilling to fall asleep “Hello. My name is Tony. I run this place. I know you’re here to get help for your friend but I was told your pack was attacked may I check you over for injuries? Sometimes when something like this happens we don’t even realize how hurt we are.” he may not know a lot about the medical field but he could do this much.

Loki looks him over before nodding and letting tony in close to examine him. “I was told I would have to vouch for my pack.”

“I know no one wants to have their pack questioned at a time like this but there are times when someone is brought to us and it turns out that the pack were the ones to cause the injuries. We need to know from you and then your friend when he wakes up if that’s the case…. If it is we can help you.”

Loki would normally scoff at the idea that someone thinks his pack would have hurt them but looking into Tony’s eyes all he sees is sincerity. This man, ‘Tony’ he reminds himself, had seen it too many times to not make sure. This man wanted to help if he could. So instead of his normal sharp remarks and comebacks, he simply holds out his hand “I’m Loki. I am a part of the Avengers pack. They would never hurt us. I promise you they are good people. Thank you for helping us.” 

Tony nods and begins checking Loki for anything wrong. He traces Loki’s arms and prods at everything he can get his hands on of the man while Loki bares his nudging with the patience only born out of sheer exhaustion. When Tony pulls back he frowns “Well the good news is other than the bruise on your side you seem physically okay minus the exhaustion. The bad news is you also have a case of magic exhaustion that will take days to a week with no spells to heal. So no travelling farther than the bounds of town for you for a week then. I know you won't sleep until Your friend is out of there so let’s get you some coffee instead.”

Tony gets up and makes a strong pot of coffee before returning and handing a cup to the other. “Would you like me to tell you what's going on? Or at least as far as I can tell what's happening with...”

Loki takes a sip of his coffee and moans, before remembering what they were talking about. “His name is Clint and yes please.”

And so the rest of the night goes. Tony talks Loki threw what’s happening and only pauses to get the two more coffee. He answers all of the mages questions patiently until Clint is stable and ready to be moved. “Dr.Cho will be in shortly and then we’ll move you both into another room to rest together. When the sun rises tomorrow we’ll send word to your pack and if one or both of you are awake by then you can write them a letter to be sent to them.” 

There's a knock on the door and Tony calls out to let them in. Dr.Cho and Bruce walk in. Dr.Cho speaks first “The patient is stable and I believe can be awake by morning. He must be on bed rest for the next few weeks. I had to reopen the wound to stop the internal bleeding but it’s all fixed up as well as it can be now. A few applications of wound potion and he should be ok provided he be restricted to bed rest until healed. Less time should he be in his mate's arms if the pack is cleared to be around.”

Loki stands to shake her steady hands “Thank you. If there is any way to repay you all please let me know. Please thank the other doctor as well.” 

Cho shakes her head “You owe me nothing. I have all that I could want. I’ll Pass your thanks to Christine.” she says as she takes a step back.

Bruce takes that as his cue and begins to talk.”We told the others in the pack how to get to the Inn. We got word that they arrived without trouble.” Loki breathes a sigh of relief and Bruce keeps talking but directs it more at Tony. “We got news that Judge fury has returned to town tonight. One of the nights left the message that the court date is tomorrow. You should rest Tony you need your sleep.”

Loki notices the exhaustion that creeps onto Tony's face but says nothing. “Okay I trust you to get Loki and Clint settled. I’ll retire for the night. I wish you all a good night.” He hopes his host is alright.

 

Town of Fralin- The Raven’s Inn- the Fifteenth Sunrise Of the Sun Season

 

Steve was as always the first to rise in the mornings followed by Bucky. One of his favourite things to do has always been to wake up next to Bucky. It made his mind slow to a peaceful crawl even after nightmares. They had been together for years and mated for most of those. Bucky was a constant in his life that he couldn’t imagine being without. 

Bucky always wakes up to Steve staring at him from inches away “Still creepy” he mumbles. And turns his face into the blankets but doesn't move to get up. Steve practically giggles to himself as he gets up.

It’s not long after everyone wakes that they hear a knock.

Natasha is the first one to the door. She checks the peephole and frowns when she goes to open it. On the other side of the door stands a red-headed alpha in a long travelling cloak. The woman smiles. “We talked at the bar do you remember?” Natasha steps aside quickly to let her in. 

“My name is Virginia Potts. First I’m going to say that Clint came out of surgery just fine. He’s stable and resting up. He seemed like he was about to wake up before I left. I came with a letter from Loki.” she reaches into a pocket on her side and withdrawals an envelope with the words “He’s okay” scrawled on the side in Loki’s handwriting. “Provided He’s not asleep and you don’t enter the back it would be ok for you to see Loki but until we make sure your not dangerous to Clint we can't let you see him.” She stairs down Natasha who began to growl at the insinuation that they may have hurt Clint and continues “We’ve had a few packs try to say they care about their packmate and bring him for help only to find the pack was the one who caused the problem.” 

Natasha’s growl abruptly cuts off and she rains herself in.

Thor practically growled out “It takes the worst kind to harm one's packmate.”

Pepper’s eyes turn sharp “It’s what we’re trying to stop… Now when he wakes up he can vouch for you like Loki has. Until then… there’s a court hearing today at noon. It should be a big enough spectacle that you’ll have a valid reason to come to the stark house after the trial should you attend. That will be the easiest explanation for a war pack that’s new to town, no matter your standing to come to the Stark House. Don’t be late.” she turns and exits with a cheery call of “It was fun catching up with you! Let's do this again sometime.” before the door is all the way closed. 

Sam shutters “Wh-why do I get the feeling she could tear us all apart?” 

Natasha shrugs “She had one hand hidden the entire time. She likely had something that could. What I'm more interested in is knowing why the owner of the place is on trial... ”

 

Town of Fralin- City hall- Noon of the Fifteenth day of the Sun Season

 

The Avengers crowd into the full courthouse just before noon. They sit near the front and listen to the chatter around them “This should be fun!” “I hope he gets what he deserves this time.” “We shouldn't have a place so vulgar in our town anyway” “I hope they shut the place down for good.” "I hope they stop bothering him after this.” “Remember that time he revealed judge Stern was a normal patron at the whore house in front of his Mate. That was the best.”

“They act like it’s some sort of play,” Steve says with a tone that speaks of disgust. Bucky nods in agreement.

“The court now calls to session the case of Anthony Edward Stark, presided over by Judge Fury, May he please take the stand.”

Tony rises from his place with a smile and Steve stops breathing. God Tony Stark is beautiful. He barely notices the hand grip his thigh but he follows it up to Bucky who is also staring at the omega. He refocuses in time to see Tony sit for his trial. 

“Omega stark do you know of the accusations brought against you?” the Judge asks.

“Yes, your honour,” Tony answers easily.

“I assume you will be representing yourself then being as you seem to have no council?”

“Yes, your honour,” Tony says again.

Judge Fury nods and straightens some papers on his desk before continuing. “You have been accused of owning a business that is illegal for an omega to own and unlawfully breaking marriage bonds. Do you have any questions before we proceed?”

“Yes, your honour I would like to know what business I have been accused of running? I was told I was up against rumours but I’ve heard none.”

The judge looks through his notes “There is a rumour that the Stark House is not actually a brothel but no mention of what it could be.”

“Well, your honour I can prove that accusation incorrect right now. I plead not guilty.”

“As the charges were brought on by the courts the acting prosecutor will be Judge Hammer. Who has also forgone legal counsel? Prosecutor Hammer, please begin your case.”

Hammer stands and points to Tony “This man is a homewrecker and a lier. The Brothel is a front for something Illegal. I heard from Judge Stern that he was conducting secret business. And I shall prove it to the good citizens of the jury” He pauses as he sits down to close his argument as if for dramatic effect. In reality, it sounded like he had nothing but rumours to back a faulty claim.

Fury simply pinches the bridge between his eyes and motions for Tony to open his argument. 

Tony stands and a buzz flows through the crowd. “My dear people of the jury I would like to tell you the definition of a brothel: A house where men and women can visit prostitutes. I would like to inform you that by law a brothel does more than that It is a place of pardon my language “Sex for money.” Now first I would like to guarantee that that is exactly what is going on. A person comes in, pays money, has sex with one of the workers possibly has a drink and leaves. There have been many confirmed cases of this. Many people have come to receive our service including the former judge Stain. Each worker is hired under the same contract. A contract that I will allow you all to read.” He says passing the contracts to the Judge and jury.

“Now I would also hand you a copy of every time the Stark House’s function was proven but in court but-” he pulls a large book from the case by the stand and lets it thud onto the table. “I’m afraid we don’t have all day to list them. That being said There is no other business that fits that description,” he says before sitting. He watches as Hammer fumes from his seat and represses the triumphant feeling before it can show. As long as Hammer stays mad he’s won.

Natasha lets out a barely audible hum and smiles. Bucky Laughs and whispers “Clever Little Omega” just loud enough for the pack to hear but no one else.

Hammer stands again “But is it just a brothel? And what about these marriage bond breaks? There have been a confirmed five Bond breaks this year alone and the year is only half done.” There is a small gasp that runs through the crowd. “I submit to the jury that omega stark’s brothel is not in fact just that and to prove this I call forward Witness former judge Stern.” There is a pause as stern is sworn in and then hammer starts again “ Mr Stern please tell the court what you told me three days ago.”

“I saw one of the whores enter a secret door in the back room. She was muttering to herself about some potion or another and I remember that there is no room there. No blueprints showing what’s back there. I also said I find it suspicious how many people leave the stark house married and then are seen again with a broken bond.” Hammer sits down and signals the end of his questioning.

Tony stands “Now Mr Stern do you know the layout of every home in this town?”

“No.” Stern says.

“Are the blueprints to every home attached to a business shown?” Tony asks 

“No.” he states

Tony Smiles “And why is that Mr Stern?”

Stern must see where this is going and says through clenched teeth “For the protection of the ones who live there.”

“So would it be possible Mr Stern that the one you saw go through some door I presume you simply hadn't seen on any of your stays was simply a door to one of my workers lodgings?” Tony asks innocently.

“Yes, that's possible no matter how unlikely,” he says with a growl.

“Right. Before I continue I’d like to turn The jury’s attention to page two paragraph three of the worker's contract that states I grant them, and their children should they have them, housing. What you saw and heard was likely one of my workers returning to their housing in the back and talking about a potion they use in the home.” he pauses as the jury skims the page.

”I would also like to turn the jury's attention to page four of the contract that says marriages must be approved by me and at any time I can terminate a marriage with at least one of the mate's consent. In cases of a mismatch or an improper situation. I’m paraphrasing, of course as the condition list is long. This portion you'll also note is to be signed by whatever partner they were to marry. You'll find it’s a rather standard contract for an employee of a brothel these days.” He carefully doesn't mention that he was the one who had reached out in the past few years to other brothels and that's why the contracts are beginning to be a standard practice.

“However most of these bond breaks happened legally in front of a judge even though they didn’t have to be, due to the contact. Judge Furry has actually presided over a fair number of these over the years” He says.

Fury nods and speaks “That’s true. I’ve presided on over fourteen abused Omega marriage bond brakes and a fair number of them were brought forth at Omega Starks behest.”

Tony simply turns to the judge “I rest my case, your honour.”

“Wow!” Steve whispers.

Bucky can’t help but silently agree.

“Are there any other witnesses?” Fury asks

Both parties say no and judge fury sends the jury to deliberate. When they come back Tony is found “Not guilty.” Hammer steams in his chair as if he had a chance in hell.

The pack follow Tony and Pepper out. “You did so well today” They hear Pepper congratulate.

Tony just shakes his head “No it’s just that Hammer is an idiot. This was more about setting groundwork. It won't be long until they start actually coming after us, Pepper.”

She shakes her head “Tony they have been coming after you. What do you call the attacks? I know we’ve stopped them so far but’ it’s only going to get worse. Tony take this as a victory.”

“Of course I remember Pep. I’m just not foolish enough to think this is the end.” 

Pepper sighs almost inaudibly before throwing on a smile that unless you’d seen the change you'd have never guessed it for the fake it was and gestures at the pack behind her. “This is the pack I was telling you about Tony.”

Tony smiles pleasantly and holds out his hand for either Bucky or Steve to take. “Always a pleasure to meet Pepper's old drinking buddies! I’ve heard good things about you! Perhaps you’d like to come by the Stark house and... visit sometime?”

Steve is almost too distracted by Tony's smile to give him a handshake and Bucky is unable to rip his eyes away from Tony’s smile long enough to realize he should. Steve manages a firm handshake says “Of course we would love to drop by.”

Tony laughs “I guess I’ll see you all tonight! I can give you a private room for a few hours so you can drink together again. I’m sure the company will be lovely considering all of Pepper’s stories.”

Natasha, In hopes of hurrying this up so she can prepare to see her mate says “We’ll see you later then!”

Tony shoots her an understanding look and Waves as if they had said their full goodbyes and begins to walk away. Pepper follows a step behind looking for danger and letting Tony lead. 

Steve and Bucky can't help but watch Tony's butt as he walks away.

Natasha clears her throat to get the co-alphas of the group moving and stop them from staring. Thor lets out a hearty chuckle and claps them both on the shoulders before saying “We should go back to the inn. I have something I need to grab and of course, the two of you need to dress up to impress. The festivities will wait for the moon. It’s too early to drink anyway.” The two sputter and the group begins on their way to the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I should be able to go more in depth on our characters. This chapter focuses a lot more on Tony but soon we'll have the focus more spread out! In the end, I may go back and fix this.


	3. introductions, please play along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is awake and wondering what's going on.
> 
> The pack are on there way.

Town of Fralin- The Stark House- Fifteenth sun of the sun season

Clint wakes slowly through the ache in his side. It Takes more time then he’d like. The last thing he remembers is being in the arms of his mate as he fell unconscious from the knife one of the hydra guys got into his side after he stopped a blade meant for Steve. He’s definitely on a bed somewhere. Wherever he is it smells like the rooms been scrubbed clean. The only smell he’s able to get in full is Loki’s scent.

It calms him down enough to relax as he wakes enough to look around. The first thing he notices is the bandages around his middle. That in itself answers some of his questions. His pack managed to get him to help in time before he bled out. He honestly didn’t think he’d make it to the next day. His pack is a war pack, they’re not exactly known for their prowess as healers or doctors.

The next thing he sees is Loki. His poor packmate must have stayed with him this whole time. He’s slumped over and asleep sitting in a chair tucked up by the bed. Loki is holding his hand in his sleep while his head lays on the bed on top of his arm. Where is his mate? Where’s the rest of his pack? They should be there they never leave an injured packmates side. The only thing Keeping him from panicking is Loki being asleep. It would be more likely for Loki to destroy himself before he falls asleep somewhere he doesn't feel they were safe.

Clint absently runs his fingers through Loki’s hair a few times when he hears a gentle knock on the door. He doesn't think much about it before telling whoever it is they can come in. When the person who opens the door isn’t one of his pack he can’t help but tense up a bit. 

The man doesn't step in the room but smiles gently “Hello. My name is Tony. Loki told me your name is Clint?”

Slightly reassured by the fact that if Loki liked this guy enough to tell him his name, it was safe. He replies in a voice that sounds too scratchy and hurts to use “Yep. Where are we? Where’s my pack?”

Tony grimaces at his voice “That sounded like it hurt. I’ll answer your questions but then I’m getting you a glass of water ok? May I sit down?” Clint almost snorts at the thought that it sounded like Clint was in need of convincing. He manages to hold it back and just nods.

Tony pulls up a chair “Thank you. You're in the Stark house. This is, among other things, a place of healing. I own it. I’m sure you know the laws about Omega owning a business?” He waits and Clint nods “The fact that this place is anything other than a brothel is a secret. Sadly with that comes a lot of precautions. One of those is that only omeas are allowed into the secret portion unless the person is very trusted. Both for the workers and patient’s safety and protection. Loki is the only one of your pack allowed in here right now. We have many omega under our protection and if you need it we can extend that to you. We’ve come across many omega that needed to get away from their pack. Do you need help or protection?”

Clint marvels for a minute, goddess what he would have done for someone to ask that question even half as seriously back when he was in the circus. The question almost leaves him confused. He was in need of it for so long but now… now he’s finally happy. He’s got an amazing mate and a pack that he is actually happy with. The answer comes out easily with a confidence he feels down to his bones “No. My pack is awesome. I stepped in front of a blade meant for out pack alpha they’de never hurt me.”

“I’m glad they're good to you then!” Tony smiles in a way that shows he obviously means it. He stands slowly and crosses the room to a sink and pulls out two cups and fills them before sitting down and taking a sip of one before offering it to Clint.

Clint understands the gesture and smiles before taking it. Tony is so used to dealing with hurt people that without thinking he shows that whatever he’s offering isn't tainted. Clint still remembers the days he would have needed the gesture. Thinking back on it still makes him feel cornered but now the gesture just makes him feel safe. “Thank you. Are you the one who patched me up?”

“Sadly I’m not that good with medical things so, the much more capable Dr Cho and Christine took care of you. I was told your pack brought you to another healer and that ended with his more competent mate stepping in secret and directing your pack here. Loki has physical and magical exhaustion from the long trek. Honestly, your both going to have to be on bed rest for a while. You were in surgery for around four hours. It’s going to be at least two weeks before I’d be confident you're healed enough to leave town. Now that we know your pack is good I can try to arrange a meeting for later.” Tony takes a big gulp of water. “I’ll go inform someone you're awake and that your pack will be coming. We’ll try to get a bed set up for Loki next to yours.”

“Are they ok?” Clint asks

Tony smiles a bit “We have connections with a local inn. They always leave a pack room open for things like this. Your pack is staying there for now.”

“Will you need me to come back for check-ups?” Clint asks 

“I’m sorry. I know you can’t feel a lot of pain right now but that's because you're on a lot of potent painkillers and some magic right now. If you move around too much you may end up with your insides in some odd places.” Clint feels his stomach drop at how bad it really was. Given the subject matter, he hoped that stayed a figure of speech. 

Tony must know his fear because he continues ”You had a lot of internal bleeding and the first healer that got ahold of you just made it worse. His mate seems to have patched you up well enough to get here but it only held until you arrived. Loki’s stasis rune-work kept you in one piece but that had to go so you could heal.” Clint tightens his grip on Loki's hand in a show of thanks the mage is too deeply asleep to feel.

Tony keeps looking more serious ”For now, the farthest you should move is a millimetre to the right so you're in the middle of the bed and that’s pushing it. We’ll wheel you around and let your pack in so your mate can cuddle you but that’s about all your cleared to do. If there was a way for your pack to stay we would make it happen but… I’m sorry, I know it’s scary. I also know it sucks to be on bedrest. If there’s anything we can do to make it better on you let us know. Now I’m going to get someone to check you over so try not to move ok?”

Clint watches Tony leave the room and starts to feel a little helpless and a little too conscious of how much his side is moving. He focuses on Loki’s sleeping form taking comfort the presence of his packmate. It seems like it takes forever but eventually Tony comes back with a woman trailing behind him 

The woman is the first to speak. “I’m Dr Cho. I was one of the doctors that performed your surgery. I’ve been told to say before I go any farther that I have a horrible bedside manner. I need to check your side. This machine will let me see it without moving you and causing pain. In around an hour I will need to change your bandages.” She crosses the room while pulling a machine out of her pocket she stops just before the bed and seems to look to Tony for permission.

Tony shakes his head and says “Ask Clint not me.”

She looks back to Clint “May I inspect your side? I should be able to get the information I need without touching you. You may wish to look away.”

Clint nods ignoring his aversion to letting non-packmembers see his wound. 

She waves the machine over his side a few inches away and although it makes a dull noise the image of his wound pops up faithfully above the object. She pulls away but the image remains and she begins to manipulate it as she walks away with a quick thank you.

As soon as she leaves Tony makes a sad sound. “From what it looks like you’re right on track. She would have said something otherwise.”

Clint sags in relief for a moment before perking up again. “She’s an Omega surgeon? I didn’t think Omega were allowed in medical school! How did they end up here?” as soon as the last sentence left Clint’s mouth he realized what he said and regretted it.

“We aren't allowed. Thankfully there are people that are willing to teach us. The doctors are... They’re really open about it and gave permission to talk about it so you know you're still in good hands so... It’s…” he seems to stumble on his words for a moment before deciding how to tell her story.

“Dr Cho’s old pack taught her as … they thought it would be funny to see her fail at working on another omega even though she was trying her best. They gave her everything others had and expected her to fail and when she didn’t they got angry and when she surpassed them… well, she ended up here at least.” he says the last part with a voice of angry resignation.

It's all too easy for Clint to imagine someone in a situation like that showing up at the door broken and bloody and running from nightmares while awake with a mind sharper than the tools she probably left behind. It must be hard to see. It must be hard to remember for everyone involved. It's easy to give useless comforts in a situation like this. To talk about what she's gained now that she's here. But Clint knows better than most the horror of it happening to him or knowing what happened to a friend. So instead he lets Tony keep going without interrupting.

“She teaches others what she learned now and is our top surgeon. Alongside her is Christine whose Mate was a famous surgeon and had enough sway to have his demand be considered eccentric instead of bad. They allowed it but after a few years of working alongside her mate, he had an accident that took most of the use of his hands. She was kicked out and her mate drew away when she tried to help. He ended up a master of the mystic arts and she works here when he’s away. And that’s a lot. She helps teach others like Cho dose now.”

Clint couldn’t imagine it. Being given an opportunity like that and sealing it. Having it work out only to have it ripped away because of others. Finding your place. Finding something to live for. Being happy in your work and having that taken away due to something not even about you.

“Please tell them I said thank you. And thank you for letting me in. Thank you for letting me stay.” Clint says. He’s not sure he can say anything else about any of this.

Tony shakes his head “I’ll give them your thanks but you don’t have to thank me. I’m just doing what I can." 

There’s a knock on the door and a man pokes his head through without waiting for an answer “Tony You have to get ready if you want to be at the courthouse in time.” 

Tony nods and stands.

“I have to get going. I have a group of my “peers” as if they'd put a single omega in the jury pool, to convince that I only run a brothel. I’ll see you later. Hopefully with your pack in tow.” He says with finger quotes around the word peers before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Clint can only hold his silence for a moment before he asks “When are you going to stop pretending to be asleep Loki? When did you even wake up?” 

Loki doesn't move but answers “The answers are, when you stop petting my hair and when you squeezed my hand.”

Clint continues to run his fingers through Loki's hair for a bit before sighing and moving his hand away “He seems like he actually cares.”

Loki lifts his head slowly and still seems to look like he’s sagging with exhaustion while maintaining perfect posture. “It seems like it. He never left my side while you were in surgery.”

“When do you think the others will get here. I miss Nat.” Clint asks grimacing in pain when he moves just a tad too far.

Loki shrugs “My guess? After the court hearing and as soon your mate is showered and deems herself presentable to you.”

Clint sighs “My silly alpha. I don’t care what state she’s in as long as she gets here, she should know this by now.”

Loki hums in agreement.

 

Town of Fralin- The Raven’s Inn- the Fifteenth moon of the sun season

As they re-enter the pack’s room Natasha enters first and sweeps through the room to the attached restroom for a shower without a word in the space of a second. She resolves to look put together for her mate. He's injured and everything inside of her has been at war from the moment she let Loki take him from her arms. She should be with him. She should be protecting him. She should be but she can’t and even if she did it wouldn't help. But soon she can see him and know he’s safe. 

Thor is right behind her when she enters the main room and goes directly to his bags. He retrieves the pack the healing house omega entrusted to him. He waits to speak until the rest of the pack is near him and the door is shut before speaking “This has been an odd time. I hope whatever Help Omega Stark can provide finds her well.” 

Steve agrees “She and the Stark House have done a lot for us. The least we can do is offer some help in return. The redhead… Pepper was it? She said something about attacks. We’re going to have to be alert.”

Bucky nods “So far they seem like good people. We just have to keep in mind that a lot of this is secret for good reason.”

When Natasha comes out of the restroom a few minutes later, she looks almost completely put together. The signs of stress are only barely visible even to the pack. She looks ever so slightly impatient as she looks to Bucky and Steve obviously deferring to them but basically screaming at them to hurry with her eyes. 

Bucky acknowledges this and leads the group out noting absently that although they take their normal positions when they walk both Natasha and Thor are walking just a bit closer than normal. The walk to the Stark house seems to be a short one now that they don't have to take any back ways or secret passages like they had before. 

The front of the building looks much less intimidating in the warm last rays of the sunlight then any of them could have imagined in the dark of the previous night. The front of the building would look rather standard if it weren't for the somehow tasteful red and gold sign that proclaims the building “The Stark House”. People of all secondary genders were walking in and out of the large doors at a steady pace.

“This isn’t really what I expected.” Sam says without much thought and the others agree.

A familiar voice rings out behind them “And what were you expecting? Half naked omegas hanging out of windows to show the goods? We’re practically in the centre of town could you imagine the scandal?”.They turn to see Pepper behind them laughing cheerfully. “I’m sure they have to let your imagination do some of the work.” she says stepping forward into Thor’s space as if they are the best of friends. “Come on now Tony offered us some hospitality and I'd rather spend our time catching up indoors than out here watching you admire the building.” she says as she leads the way in seemingly without a second thought.

They follow her at a sedate pace into the building. As they pass the threshold they feel the abrupt change from how the normal the town was outside. Music plays, workers dance and walk around freely in all manners of dress or lack thereof, drinks and food are served at a bar off to the side. The whole room set in motion with enticing people to let loose but pay attention. 

Pepper leads them to a long counter away from most of the other things. They stand in a line for a moment and Pepper starts speaking in a happy tone. “It's been so long I couldn’t imagine the tails you have to tell now.” Natasha goes to respond but before she can utter a word Tony emerges from the crowd. He strides to them confidently with his hips swaying gently in a pair of high heeled boots and fitted pants that hug all the right places but seem to leave just enough to the imagination. He doesn't pause before placing an arm easily around Pepper’s waist. 

He smiles happily “Pepper! You're here! I’m happy you and your friends accepted! I would love to hear all those stories you talked about from the people who were actually there. Please this way!” he guides her gently and they follow right behind. 

They’re led down a hallway and are quickly let into a room in the back. As soon as the door closes Tony turns to them with a serious expression. “This room is soundproof so we don’t have too much to worry about. Clint is in awake and he’s in a good enough condition for us to bring him down to you for a while. He still has quite a bit of healing to do and I've been informed that it would be best for him to spend the next week or two, depending on how he heals, here. He was in terrible condition so he’s not able to move from the bed. Please stay away from his injured side.” his eyes scan the group calmly

“Loki is also suffering from magical and physical exhaustion because of the journey. In this condition, it would be unwise for him to travel out of town in the next week at least. It’s best for them to avoid conflict for now. I’m sorry I can’t provide much more privacy but we can’t leave without making others suspicious.”

He knocks on the farthest wall in a quick pattern and stands back as it morphs into a walkway. Clint is wheeled out on his hospital bed and turned so that his bad side is to the wall. Loki follows slowly behind them looking tired. 

The moment Clint’s bed stills Natasha rushes across the room. She halts next to his bed unsure of how much contact she could give her ailing mate. She settles on holding his hand for the moment. 

Tony pulls out a chair for Loki who takes it carefully. When he looks back he has to hold back a sigh of relief. Some mates tend to jump right into their omega’s arms without thinking. She’s being careful. “You can lay with him but putting pressure on him may aggravate his condition. Don't adjust him. He needs to lay flat like he is.” 

Natasha gracefully slides onto the bed and fits herself to Clint’s side without laying on him. “I’ve missed you. So much.” Clint just clings tighter to her hand. “How do you feel?”

Clint smiles easily at his mate trying to ease the remaining tension in her shoulders. “It hurts to move but I'll be ok. I can’t feel it as long as I don’t wiggle around much. Other than being away from you and the pack it’s not bad. With Loki being tired he’s in his rare cuddly mood so that's helping. He’s even too tired to sass me, It’s almost creepy.”

Loki scoffs from where he’s sitting “I’m simply taking pity for your injuries. You barely have the brain power to understand my words when your fully functioning let alone when you're impaired.”

Clint snickers “Ah there he is. I wondered where this nice version buried you.”

Loki shakes his head “Tony do you think that Dr Cho would be able to check for old brain damage? Our poor packmate seems to suffer from it.” 

All Attention settles on Tony as he ignores Clints outraged “Hay!” and answers in a falsely Salum tone “I can ask them to have a look but, I’m afraid there’s not much we can do. It’s too late.”

Loki Lets out an exasperated sigh “I was afraid you’d say that.”

Tony lets out a bright laugh, snapping all of Bucky and Steve’s divided attention to him. Loki looks between them subtlety before smirking widely. “I want to thank you again, Tony, for all the help you've given us.” Tony makes a non-committal gesture “It’s not a problem. No need to thank me.”

Loki looks around before saying “Oh, Have you been introduced to the rest of our pack?” He looks around and almost laughs at the horrified look on the alpha’s faces. They know exactly where he’s going with this. “How rude of our alphas. Here we are using your hospitality and they haven't even given their names. I suppose I’ll start. The one currently cuddling Clint is his mate, Natasha. The one who seems most likely to grow feathers is Sam.” he points at Sam and the bata huffs in anger.

Loki moves on “The one with much more muscle than brain Is my brother, Thor.” Thor simply glances at his brother before smiling happily and pretending he didn’t notice the insult. It was after all the best way to be underestimated and make Loki mad.

“It is good to meet the one caring for Clinton and my brother.” he says with his normal dramatics.

Loki looks annoyed but continues “And these two our pack co-alphas who seemed to be too distracted to give someone who has helped us so much their names.” he sits back and lets the alpha’s flounder as Tony waits for their names patiently.

Finally, Steve steps forward and offers his hand to shake “My name is Steve and this is my co-alpha and Mate Bucky.” when Tony takes his hand Steve can't help but notice them in a way he didn’t before. The small scars and calluses from some form of hard work and the fact that they're so well maintained despite them. He hardly notices that he’s held on a bit too long when Loki lets out a fake cough and Clint snickers. 

Tony seems to ignore it and takes Bucky’s hand when offered. Bucky says his name politely and lets's go trying to not make the same mistake as his mate. 

“I’m Tony Stark, this is Pepper. The Woman who brought Clint in is Kim.” Kim waves and Pepper just nods at them. Tony does not say who they are to each other. He doesn't say that at Kim is in complete control of the room they're in with her magic to the point she could kill everyone within it in a moment. He also does not say anything about how both he and Pepper each have small hidden weapons that could lay waste to everyone here in even less time. He doesn't have to say anything about how tense Pepper has been for the past week. They won't know that unless they do something wrong. They’re far too good at acting to give anything away. They've had to be. 

Thor Stands up from the chair he took next to Loki choosing a seemingly easy time to cut in. “I was given a task by the Britam healing house’s Omega. She asked me to give this to you in person” He reaches into his bag and draws out the pack the woman had given him and hands it to Tony who immediately opens it.

He pulls out a wooden cube that's painted on one side in a large assortment of colours and the easy atmosphere the three members of the Stark house were projecting leaves between the space of a breath. He presses on the side seemingly at random and the cube pops open to reveal a piece of paper he reads it quietly then looks up at Thor. “Thank you.” he says sincerely before turning to Kim.

“Get Jane.” Kim presses her hand to the wall and it worps once again into a door that she sweeps out of immediately.

Pepper shakes her head “We don’t have many people Tony. This is going to put this place under a lot of strain. We can’t really afford to send out more then three.”

Tony nods and begins to pace the floor in an agitated manner as the others watch. Pepper stops herself from going to calm him and lets him pace even as his worrying and distress become more obvious in his scent. “I know. But she needs this. It should only take a little over a week.”

Natasha sits up on the bed looking alert but still holding her mate. “What's happening?”

Tony sighs and before he can answer the wall changes again. The door is thrown open as Jane and Darcy rush in followed by Kim “What happened?”

Tony eyes the members of the pack before coming to the decision that if she had let them do this much It wouldn’t hurt to say more of her situation. “Maya sent word. She’s being abused.” 

Jane looks determined before she asks “So who am I sending?” behind her Darcy looks ready to growl “Tell me I get to taze that asshole.” the bata seems ready to rip something apart.

Tony takes a deep breath “Maya is pregnant.” The Avengers pack freeze “I’m clearing you both to get her. You need at least one heavy hitter with you. I think it would be best to send Rhodey, but it’s up to you.”

Jane shakes her head as Darcy frowns “That would leave you with just Peper able to guard the place publicly. We can’t risk that. What about Happy?” 

Tony agrees “That would work. I’m just afraid it won't be enough. It’s going to take a week and a half and theirs a lot of openings.”

“We can’t afford anyone else. We’re already pushing it and will be until Stephen and his crew return magic-wise, our medical staff is overtaxed already, and as far as heavy hitter's go sending one will be too much already.” Pepper says making a cutting motion with her hand as if to stop the idea completely.

Thor steps forward “I would like to offer my aid. I pledged to help her and, I will not stand back now. I feel I Can offer a great deal of assistance if I am allowed.” 

He first looks to Steve and Bucky for confirmation Steve agrees after a shared glance with Bucky “We know you can hold your own.” It’s high praise in a war pack and also a move to show off how much of an asset Thor and the rest of the pack can be.

Tony motions to the girls “I’ll let you have the call. You know I’ll provide supplies either way.”  
After a silent conversation, Darcy says “Alright you can come. I’m going to get Happy and we’ll be meeting on the other side of town in five hours. Bring what you need. There’s no time to lose. If you’re not there we will leave without you.” 

The women leave the room and Tony turns to Thor. “I will be providing food and water. You should all start preparing as soon as possible and get some rest. Sadly you all have to leave at one time or people will get suspicious.” He looks to Clint “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you more time with your mate.” 

Clint shrugs “It’s not a problem. This Maya person must have risked so much to help me. It’s the least we could do.” with that he starts talking with Natasha as she sinks back to lay gently beside him again. Thor sit’s and speaks to Loki quietly and Sam joins them.

Tony walks to Pepper and whispers “Pep we’ll be fine... Don’t give me that look.”

Pepper relaxes her frame in a way that manages to look normal but to Steve and Bucky who are intently listening in it looks somehow disapproving. “This will bring even more heat down on you Tony. You can’t break another wedding bond so soon after a trial. You're giving them a reason.”

Tony responds sharply but quietly “And what did you expect me to do leave Maya and her unborn child to their fate?”

“No, but you’re going to get yourself killed. Who will run this place? I can’t I’m an alpha. Most people here still don’t trust me and I’ve been here for years. Same with Rhodey and Carol. Jane does field research. Bruce and Cho wouldn’t touch leadership with a ninety-foot poll and that's the end of the list of “the only ones who are a little suited for this”.” she points out. 

“That’s a cheap shot Pep. You know you’d all pull this through without me. As long as I’m in the spotlight no one else will get hurt.” he finishes with a yawn.

“How long has it been since you slept?” she asks

“It’s only been a few days Pep I’ll be fine.” he shrugs

“And how long before that?” she insists

“It doesn't matter, I’m okay.”

“No Tony it does matter. You need to rest.-” she cuts herself off when Kim walks to them and signs out “It’s time to go.”

Pepper raises her volume and speaks to Everyone “It’s time to go. Our cover story is you've decided to extend your stay and needed to leave to secure more time at the inn. Whoever of the pack is coming back tomorrow can come back at sundown.” Natasha and Clint kiss goodbye. Loki threatens his brother to return home safely. Before they know it they're calling to Peper through the lobby that they'll be back With more stories tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the response for this story has been awesome! Thank you all so much!  
> I'm almost done manoeuvring people to where I want them in the story for now so hopefully, you'll get some excitement soon.  
> Sorry, the ending feels kinda rushed but the reason should be smoothed out a bit in the next chapter when I get there.


	4. getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more info on how the groups work.

Town of Fralin- The Stark House- The Fifteenth Moon of the Sun Season 

As soon as their time was up and Clint and his mate were able to say their short-term goodbyes Kim Works her aria bending magic and a walkway appears. Tony watches as Clint's bed is moved gently through the walkway and out of sight while Loki follows close behind. Pepper ushers the pack out and they all act their part beautifully. Tony follows shortly behind laughing and says loudly “Dave be a dear and please clean up the party room.” the bata smiles and enters the room as instructed. 

It's always a show when they step outside of the back. Like a show magician incapable of real magic. A lie of omission. A careful misdirection. A hand wave here or there so no one knows what really goes on.

And The Stark house has always been a sanctuary hidden by people's perception of what they see. Layers of truth to hide other truths. 

Stepping out to the floor was difficult when he first started the Stark House. Putting himself on display in ways that he never dared think before. He chose clothes and clients carefully and at times still got things wrong. It was overwhelming to be the centre of attention so suddenly after years avoiding the exact looks he was now trying to gain.

It became like breathing over time. And it only took a change in thought. It wasn't a means to an end. It wasn't a necessity. Nothing here was forced on to him. He could literally choose from a line up who he would want and if they were chosen they would pay money for him to give them his time they would happily take what he would allow.

So it became almost a game.  
Flirt and have fun.  
This is a freedom, not a cage. 

Then more people came to him. It wasn't about him anymore. It was about all of these people who came and had nowhere and nothing or felt as trapped as he was before his escape. If it was a safe space for him why couldn't it be for all the people here? 

He hasn't ever looked back.

Walking out of the group room and into the crowd of people had him relaxing his frame and letting the tension drain from his spine. Tonight was just another night. He's sent people or rescue missions before. It's not close to new.

He laughs and plays his part. Like he always does. Looking around he decides what to do next he walks up to the small bar and takes over for the elderly bartender Stan. He bats his eyes and jokes with the women at the bar. He has around an hour before he has to break off and check over the supplies for the group and Maya when they get her.

He slides his hand across one of the lady's in a flirty move to get something besides her. the Alpha preens and chases his hand when he retreats with the drink he leaned for. When the time comes for him to gather the supplies he makes his goodbyes and heads to the back.

It’s become a tradition in the stark house that Tony is the one to handle getting everything but people together. He had been a nervous wreck the first few times any of his people went away. The Stark House is by no means a traditional pack but it’s still his. He was half out of his mind with worry back then. He had paced the halls until he got physically sick. He had to remind himself over and over that Happy and Pepper would be fine. Others had to convince him they'd be fine. He had trusted them to do what he had set them to do but, that didn't mean they brought enough food when the mission ran long. Or they had enough money to stay in the relative safety at an inn if needed. He could still remember practically dive bombing them when they came back and making sure they were fine.

The mission had been harsh but it brought them Bruce. It had been worth it.

One of his best memories was when Rhodey barged into the kitchen a few hours before the mission that would bring them Kim. He had practically thrown his empty bag at Tony. “If you're so worried then you pack it.” for the first time when one of his odd little pack left he felt ok with it. He won't let any member of his pack or those they travel with leave unprepared.

He packs the bags methodically. Food, then weapons, paper and pen in case they have to jot something down, books in case they get bored, money to get them out of tight spots, thread in case something rips, rope, medical supplies he leaves room for clothes. He packs anything he can think of and runs through his mental checklist twice.

The last bag he starts to pack is Thor’s pack. Normally he would ask the person themselves if any special provisions were needed. Normally he knew the person leaving with his packmates better. 

He lets out a shaky exhale. This could go so wrong. What if Thor turned on them? Happy and the girls could take care of themselves. The issue would come after he turned on them or if he was taken down. Mates, even as horrible as Killian, wouldn't let their others go without a fight if they want them for any reason. The girls and Happy could take care of themselves but trying to defend someone, even someone as surprisingly capable as Maya, from multiple sources would be much harder. There is not much use dwelling on “what if’s” when the “if we don’t” scenario would be so horrifying.

All and all the situation could be much worse but at this point, the only reassurance that Thor won't turn on them is his word. Tony learned long ago that very few people could be trusted simply at their word. 

There isn’t much of a choice in it. He’ll outfit Thor with what’s needed and send the group on their way. If this does end well they will owe Thor a debt and the least they can do is send him off prepared. Coming to a decision Tony sighs and begins on his way to Clint and Loki’s room to ask after what would be needed.

About halfway there he’s brought out of his thoughts and worries by the sound of light footsteps behind him. He can’t help but smile. It had to be one of the kids. He turns abruptly startling his follower.

“Anything I can help you with Peter?” he watches fondly as the teen seems to stutter and physically grind to a halt. It’s been years since May had brought little Peter here for the first time but he still reacts so strongly to Tony’s attention it’s funny. 

May had at the time had no idea what to do with her recently passed Sister’s omega child. Peter was the only omega in the family for generations and she and her poor husband Ben were just as lost on what to do. May had approached first when she had finally realized that maybe talking to another Omega would be a good idea. Tony had been more than happy to answer all the questions the couple had asked and was more ecstatic to know the family was willing to learn.

When Ben was killed May and Peter were devastated and had both needed help getting back on their feet. May had come searching for a job after losing her own and didn’t like the idea of leaving Peter alone at her house all the time. It took very little convincing to move the two in. The boy had been in awe of all things in the hidden area of the Stark House since then. From science to the way Tony had managed The Stark House to the brilliant people collected there, Peter was starstruck.

“Mr.-Mr. Stark! Harly and I were wondering if you had the time to help us out with a project?” Peter eventually manages to say. 

Tony looks at the clock on the wall And nods more to himself than to Peter. An hour or two won’t hurt anything. 

 

Town of Fralin- The Stark House- Fifteenth Moon of the Sun season 

 

Loki Follows closely behind Clint’s bed as he’s moved through the back of the building to their room. When they get to the room the bed is secured back into place and the workers take their leave. It takes a minute to break the silence 

“So Steve and Bucky are obvious.” Clint says with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

Loki rolls his eyes with a snort “They were practically drooling. Tony seemed rather used to that though. I suppose he would be given everything. I can’t say I'm not glad about it. Could you imagine Tony making a fuss about it? I’m Relatively sure Steve would have combusted on the spot and taken his Bucky down with him.”

Clint laughs “Oh like you helped at all. Just put a sign over their heads next time it may be less obvious.”

Loki smiles mischievously “Don't think I won’t. I'm sure it wouldn’t be too hard to conjure.”

Clint laughs but falls silent after a moment. “Hay… what kind of person is Maya?”

Loki sighs and allows himself to think over the question for a moment. “We didn’t see her for long, to be honest…” he tells the story in as much detail as he can remember from the time they entered the healing house to the moment they entered the Stark House, watching clint nod along. 

Clint takes a deep breath in “She seems like a strong person. She’ll make it back.”

Loki nods “Thor will make sure of it. And the women that are going with him seem formidable as well. Maya will make it through the doors I'm sure.”

They are interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Hello, this is Christine. One of the doctors who worked on Clint may I come in? I would like to check on both of your wounds.”

They call her to come in and she pauses at the side of the bed looking over some medical papers. “Ok Clint, we’re pretty much doing a repeat of the last check-up if that's ok with you?” she says holding up the same device Cho had last time. 

The device is reused with concent and after reviewing the images, she smiles. “Well, it looks like everything is going well so far. This is obviously too soon for the healing to be far along but everything appears to be in order. No infection, swelling is at a minimum and your stitches and everything else seems to be in place. We're going to have to change your bandages to be sure the infection stays gone and add some more topical anaesthetic and antibacterial remedies. Is that ok with you?”

Loki’s eyebrow raises in disbelief. The bedside manner is much stronger in this one then in Cho.

Clint huffs out a breath “You act like I wouldn’t be stupid for turning it down. I know by now your just trying to help. I can’t say I'm excited about how much pain I’ll be in during the move but I’d prefer that to death thank you.”

She nods “I know this will be uncomfortable and painful but we’ll try to make it as quick and painless as possible. Loki can help hold you up. That is if you're okay with that? It’s dangerous to move you but more so to leave you in old bandages.” they both nod.

The prosses is slow going and painful but no damage is done. Clint almost cries from the pain of the small movements and Loki clinches his jaw and arms to the point of pain at every whimper clint lets slip. By the time they are done and the tension leaves them Clint is laid back looking to all the world like he would want nothing more than to never move from his place again.

Loki sat back into his chair heavily and let the woman check him over with as much patience as he could manage. In the end, he did end up pushing her hands away as he’s checked over for bruises a second time. Omega are physical people and rarely actually admit to injuries so while the precaution is necessary and he does understand he can only bare so much prodding. “I am fine, would you please stop?”

She puts up her hands in a non-threatening manner and nods “Well you seem to be physically fine if a bit sore. I recommend a few more full nights of sleep. I’m not quite the best judge of magical conditions so whatever advice you got last time I would stick to that. Other than that I believe I'm done here, for now, I’ll be back to give you some more medicine later Clint. Please make sure you both get some solid rest.” 

She is followed by the sound of their thinks as she walks toward the door. Just before her hand touches the door handle she turns back around. “Tony will probably be in later to ask some things about your packmate. The one that is leaving with Jane, Darcy and Happy. He likes to pack the supplies for everyone that is leaving on a mission. It stops him from worrying too much. Just please play along. He means the best but some people take it as an insult for some reason.”

Loki and Clint nod and she sweeps from the room. 

They sit in exhausted silence until their’s a knock on the door. Clint answers “Come in.”

Tony opens the door but pauses before moving farther in for confirmation. As soon as its granted Tony steps farther into the room. “I was putting together everyone's supplies and realised I didn’t know much about what Thor would need or already bring or if he has allergies. Can I ask you for that information?”

Loki nods tiredly “Thor should have most things the only thing he probably won’t bring enough of is food and he’s not picky although he prefers meat. He eats enough to feed a small army and never thinks beyond “well I can go hunting later”-” Loki says his voice turning in to a mocking recreation of Thor’s booming voice. “Fool he is would starve to death without some extra rations.” 

Clint scoffs “Don’t let him fool you when we’re out and have the time Loki will lead the game right to Thor with his magic. I keep telling him It won't help him learn but it happens every time.”

Loki shrugs “It’s fun to make him mad. He thinks it’s because I think he can’t hunt. I know he can it’s just fun to rub my help in his face and pretend I don’t know it makes him mad.”

Tony nods and shifts on his feet for a few moments before saying. “Thank you. I’ll get out of here and let you sleep.” he nods and leaves.

Loki sighs “Was I ever that bad? I don’t think I would ever have the patience to put together our packs supplies or be quite as careful and secretive.”

Clint laughs “We don’t need to worry as much. We’re in a war pack. Our members can take care of themselves and the alphas take care of us. Tony is a leader of a … what would you call it… a Business-family-emergency-friend ... fuck it an everything-pack that has a large number of people. Most of whom don’t trust alphas or have gone through some trauma. I think I would be a little more than frayed around the edges. I think if I was in his place I’d have gone crazy. And we have our bad moments two you know.”

Loki moves the chair from between the beds Turns the lights off and lays down as he says “You're probably right. Now let's get some sleep. Your mate will be back as soon as she can you know.”

“Right!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I rewrote this chapter about 3 times with entirely different events. It's gotten annoying. I wanted to give the characters one more chapter before Thor and the girls left and add a bit more into how the Stark house was run. I think one of my biggest problems is I couldn't decide how explicit I wanted the brothel portions with Tony to be considering it would not be the main pairings and just some random town goers until they get closer. I know that smut isn't an issue for most people who read A/B/O but that's normally only with the main couples. if anyone has an opinion on if they do or don't want to see it I'd love to read them!


	5. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to save Maya starts.

Town of Fralin- Towns edge the boundary of Rose Woods- Sixteenth Sun of the Sun season

Thor was by nature restless. He was aware his personality called more to bold moves and jumping into danger than sitting back and allowing things to progress. Stealth, while possible for him to achieve, was hard to keep. People tended to notice the large blond so it proved a challenge that on most days he was unprepared for. Today though he left the inn determined to do as necessary to be of any help he could. He had forgone his, as his brother would put it “obnoxiously loud travelling cloak” he had packed light and left with the advice and well wishes of his pack.

He was the first to arrive at the meeting spot and was thankful for it. It gave him time to gather his wits. As with every time, a pack member leaves the warpack for a mission he was given a debrief before he walked out the door. He had faced his pack members and was given his assignment. As is traditional when the first mission with another pack is given.

They had stood tall in front of him as Bucky had given the details of the mission “As you know you’ll be going on an escort/protection mission. Your team members for this mission have been assigned by the trusted Stark pack-” and hadn't that been amazing. To hear that a pack that they’ve known for such a short time had been given a trusted status by the pack. They trust let alone ally with so few packs even after years. It was strange that a pack could prove themselves so quickly when so few others could. 

“One Omega Jane, One Omega Darcy and One Presumed Alpha under the alias Happy. Your mission asked by you Thor and approved by both the Avengers pack, which you belong, and the Trusted Stark pack, with which we owe a debt, is the extraction and protection of One Carrying Omega Maya with the goal of bringing her to sanctuary within the Stark House. Is this understood?”

“I understand.” He had said standing tall.

From that point, Steve had taken over his speech much less formal then his mates, “Your mission will be a delicate one. Not only do we have the chance to help Omega Maya and repay her kindness but, we also have been allowed to join on this mission set and provided for by the Stark pack. A pack that has also given us extreme kindness. You are to provide all assistance possible and keep with the morals of the Avengers pack. Do you accept this mission?”

Thor had stood tall and accepted. He had said his goodbyes and walked out the door. Missions outside of the main pack were fairly common but always held an air of importance. This was the first time that Thor could remember that a member of the pack was sent on a mission while another was injured. It was the first time he had ever gone on a mission without at least a send-off from his brother if not with the man by his side.

He’s brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of light footsteps. As he turns he sees the two women from before and a larger gruff looking man. Thor’s spine straightens and he walks to great them. Before he can get a word out Jane motions for him to follow them. 

When the reach just beyond the tree line in the forest she turns. “We weren't able to do introductions before. My name is Jane Foster, these are my packmates, Darcy and Happy.”

Thor nods to them “My name is Thor. It’s good to meet you.”

Darcy smiles practically bouncing “I have a bag for you. Tony is a bit of a worrier so he has to oversupply us or he starts to panic. I’d rather not carry it if that's Okay?” she says as she swings a bag off her shoulder and holds it out to him. 

It looks heavier then what he normally carries so he takes it gently and begins looking through it. 

The man dubbed Happy shakes his head a bit. “Tony wants us to be prepared for everything so there's a lot in there it’d be best to wait until we set camp to look through it.” 

Thor puts it on his shoulder with a shrug “I’m a short range fighter. I’ll stay close to the front.”

Happy takes this in before responding “I’m a short to long-range fighter and the girls are mid to long-range. We don’t have much time to wait. Let's get going.”

Thor follows his lead and they head out. 

Darcy smiles “and we’re off! It’s been a while since we were out on a mission together huh Janey?”

Jane smiles “Missions don’t normally need both of us.”

“What about you big guy can I ask more about your pack?” 

Thor Nods “What would you like to know? I have many a battle story to share!”

Happy snorts “let’s start with why you talk like that.”

“Ah, My familial pack is from a faraway land named Asgard. Our language is much more formal. My brother Loki has lost many habits of the language quickly I'm sure mine will go eventually.”

Jane looks up in interest “Really? How far away was it?”

As the two talk about the boat he used and the mettle, the is weapon is made of Darcy groans to Happy “Oh no we’ve lost her.”

Happy sighs “I was kind of looking forward to those battle stories.”

 

Town of Fralin- The Raven’s Inn- the sixteenth sun of the sun season

Natasha was normally someone who could wait a clock out of time. The patience of a saint could not compare to her on a normal day. She could play cat and mouse for days without stop until the hunter or pray gave up and then keep going. She once watched paint dry in bad weather for a day and a half just to prove a point. But the last few days haven’t been normal. If there was one thing that could make Natasha impatient it was her Mate. If the goal was her mate, not a second was spared. Not a moment was wasted.

After Thor’s send-off, she wasted no time getting out the door. “I’m going to get Clint a gift.” was her parting words and she was down the hall in the next moment. The town was easy to navigate in the daylight but for someone with Natasha’s background, it provided a sort of mystery she couldn’t keep her eyes off. She remembers exiting paths in the night that look like simple walls even to her trained eys in the day.

It’s an interesting mental map to overlay onto the visible city streets. She maps the few passages she took and notes where other likely paths would be. Town’s shopping district seems interestingly diverse and the people all seem to know each other. She looks in store windows and at vendor stalls searching for something to give her mate. 

As he’s walking past one of the stalls she hears a commotion and stops herself from smiling as she sees some kids playing. 

Just as she’s about to turn into a store she hears “Fucking Stark.” from an ally nearby. She pauses. Sure Tony and the Stark House must be a well-gossiped topic but he seems a good man. She steps away from the door and walks to a vendor close to the man talking. 

She listens in. “If Hammer wasn’t such an idiot we could have forced Stark out.”

“How? You saw those contracts no matter how horribly it was handled, those contracts they're solid.” a second voice says. 

“Look he’s good I’ll give you that but he’s just an Omega. Just scar him a little and he’ll run.” the first voice says. They move farther out of the ally as if afraid keeping in one place will get them caught. 

“You think we haven’t tried? Threats do nothing to him. He even turned around and shot a few of our people arrested.”

“Then don’t just threaten you gotta-”they move out into the street and begin talking in whispers. She follows them. As far as she can without being discovered.

“Oh like we haven't tried that? We put that one friend of his-what the hell was her name, Pepper? In the hospital before. His friends just come back even more decked out with more weapons. We don’t even know where he gets this shit.”

The kids that were playing in earlier accidentally knock over a vendors display of trinkets in front of the men who were talking making them stop.

“Fucking kids,” the first says as they change courses to a nearby ally where they stop. 

She rushes over to the kids and starts to help while pulling out a gold piece to show the kids and miming zipping her lips. The kids stop talking to nod. 

“Look we’ve even had our people come after him a few times. He won't quit.”

“Then you break him. Theirs no insurance that someone won't take over. Make a point out of him. Shouldn't be hard to get ahold of him right I mean he’s just one Omega.”

“And what do we have here? Hanging out in the alleyways all suspicious?” a third voice cuts in. she almost curses. Now of all times. Could he not have waited just a few more minutes. 

“Oh, you know officer, just business talk. Waiting for the road to clear.”

She passes off the gold to the children as the men disperse in opposite directions. She could follow one but if she picks wrong she’ll have wasted time better spent making sure the leader of the Stark pack was safe. After a moment of indecision, she decides to take the safe option.

She’s about to go and report what she heard when something a vendor has catches her eye. She purchases it and makes her way back to the inn to report. The sooner she can get the information to the Stark House the better but she can’t just walk in and demand to see the man.

 

Town of Fralin- The Stark House- sixteenth sun of the sun season

Tony makes his way across the front to the nervous Omega in the corner. He puts on his best-encouraging smile and says “May I sit down?” while gesturing to the seat in front of them.

The meek-looking young woman nods once decisively. He sits down gently. “Some times this place can be a little overwhelming.” he takes a sip of the drink he brought over from the bar.

She nods. The young woman pauses after a moment of comfortable silence she seems to make up her mind and says “I was told there were rooms for...” she seems to trail off and he waits.

Finally, she continues after a moment in a whisper “My heat is coming up and I’d like so spend it with… Another omega." 

He nods softly “That’s something we can provide. I’m going to go get someone for you to talk to. He'll take you up to a room. When you get there he’ll bring in an omega for you to talk to about it in privacy ok?” 

She nods and he stands slowly noticing how she shies away from him and walks over to the poles. He walks over to Ben slowly turning his walk to a slink on the way over. Ben is an unassuming and unfailingly polite Alpha who couldn’t look intimidating if he tried. Tony calls him down and laughs amused when Ben twists to put his ear next to his head instead of getting off the pole to listen. 

“Ben theirs a little lady in the corner real nervous first-timer, blue cloak. Could you give her the twenty-first treatment?”

Ben does one more little twirl before swinging off the pole “Of course boss!” he sways his hips all the way to her and leads her away.

Tony makes his way around the room as one of the other workers take Ben’s place. He walks over to the counter “How are we tonight May?”

May picks up the ledger and flips a few pages, keeping the page she was on marked with a finger “Were three pages in already and not slowing down. Looks like the crowd is still pouring in from yesterday.” she flips the pages back and leans in with a secretive smirk, “No matter what they say I think they all think your competence in the courtroom is sexy.”

He nods but otherwise ignores her second statement. “looks like we may have to do a special show.” an event to distract people from the trials and keep eyes on the centre of the room is always a good move. “Stan could use some more action look how bored he is up there.” he points to Stan “Poor Mr Lee could use something new right?”

May laughs “Well the man is used to making crazy drinks for our regulars. I overheard him say he was excited to see what else he could make this time.”

“I’ll make sure to tell him to have some crazy things planned. I’m thinking of having an art-themed night. That should draw in a crowd right?” 

She shakes her head “You've had crazier ideas. Ones that have made much less sense and still worked.”

He turns around and loudly exclaims “I have an idea for an event! If all works out be expecting news soon!” the room cheers until he turns back around 

“Speaking of art Pepper just brought her hot Alpha friends from the bar,” May says gesturing behind him. 

He turns quickly with a smile that almost falters on his face as soon as he meats Pepper’s eyes. He knows that look all too well. As he approaches he can't help but think…

Well, let's see what trouble is at my door today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so Jane and Thor are talking! I've paved a possible way to my endgame ot3 plan and here (you'll see what I mean I promise. This may be a bit more of a slow burn then I originally intended. sorry.) and finally some good plot progression! Woohoo! Here's to the next chapter and all the crazy I am considering putting in either it or the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has kinda been swimming in my head for a while. Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!


End file.
